Calefacient Fever
by AmethystButterfly18
Summary: After staying in the hot spring for too long, Sora overheats and faints. What if Leon ‘accidentally’ picks up the wrong medicine for Sora and he starts acting all seductive in front of Riku? [SoraxRiku, CloudxLeon] :reposted:


**Disclaimers: **I hate to say this _every time_, but I **do not** own _Kingdom Hearts_ or any of the _Final Fantasy_ characters! They belong to _Disney_ and _Squaresoft_! I'm only using them in my **own storyline** for everybody's amusement! So don't sue because all you'll get is my maths calculator, which isn't working very well because the symbols on the buttons have all disappeared! O.o (Oh and if I really **did **own KH or FF, trust me, it would be _rated R_ for a **lot **of _hentai and yaoi_! XD)

**Author's Note: **Yay! Since its the holidays, I have more time to update and write more one-shots:nods: So I had this idea in my head all morning and I've written it out for your amusement! XD lol So I hope you enjoy and _please leave a review_! Oh and make Sora 17 and Riku 18! hehe

**Brief Summary:**After staying in the hot spring for too long, Sora overheats and faints. What if Leon '_accidentally_' picks up the :wrong: aspirin for Sora and he starts acting all seductive in front of Riku::YAOI: SoraxRiku, CloudxLeon

---

**Quick Explanation of the title and the characters: **Hmmm... About the title of my story, the word "_Calefacient_" means warming or overheating. Apparently, a friend of mine said its also something that is used during a medical procedure or something, and is applied onto the body for heat/warmth... I really don't know, sorry! ;.; But only the _first meaning_ is important so forget about the other one about medical stuff... Blah. And I swear that word is one **pain-in-the-arse** to pronounce... Actually you kinda have to say it in a French accent! oO

And if you are an extremely mindless and _blank_ person and **do not** understand what a _fever_ is, then go get your dictionary and find out! Lol! So basically the title means "a overheating fever" (AKA a very bad case of heat overload -.-). But yeah... You'll see how it relates to the story when you start reading it... :smirks:

About the characters, everybody is really **OOC**... Sora acts too innocent (teehee), Riku seems about the same but perhaps he acts a teeny bit sadistic (:drools:), Cloud is helpless and sometimes pissed, but Leon is the worse case out of all of them... He is devious, evil and slightly manipulative, but you'll all like him like that, trust me! XD Apart from that, he can be slightly rude and demanding at times but that's like his original personality:nods:

The _relationships_ between the characters are as followed:

Riku and Sora have been going out for about 2 years but nothing **major** has happened yet (AKA no sex :whimpers: -.-). Cloud and Leon have kept a _steady_ relationship for the past few years and this includes both _emotionally_ and **physically**! Hehe... So yeh... Now read the warning before you continue onto my story... I don't to have any flames that has to do with the following issues, k?

**Warning: **This is just a warning that this story is purely **YAOI**, which means _male and male_ pairings. Yes, it contains _boy-love_, _slash, homosexuality_ or whatever you wanna call it... And since this story is noticeably _rated R_, it means that there **will be** _Yaoi sexual content_and _language_ throughout the fic. Ooh and please also be aware of a slight theme of... umm... _malice_ later in the story... o.o If you do not worship or is disgusted by yaoi, please go somewhere else instead of complaining to me. **You have been warned!**

Also, this fiction is dedicated to **SoraxRiku **obviously, and there are some scenes that involve **CloudxLeon** later on in the story too. If you do not support these couplings, or you like _Kairi and Sora_ pairings or whatever, please preach somewhere else as I'm **not **interested.

And I **swear**, if somebody comes to me and say, "Ehhh what are you doing? Sora and Riku _aren't_ gay... blah blah blah... You're a sick bitch... yadiyadiya..." I'm **SERIOUSLY** going to murder them... Were you _stupid_ enough not to read the word "_yaoi_" in my story summary before you _clicked_ into this story? And then, did you manage to miss the **warning** I put where before the fic starts? If you _don't_ like it because you don't have a _thing_ for yaoi fics, don't even **bother** leaving a comment because you're wasting _my_ time and your own time too. God, I'm just **so** sick of seeing people's fics and art being flamed when they clearly state the piece is yaoi. Geez...

Thank you for considering these warnings before continuing. I just don't want reviewers complaining to me about stuff because I keep forgetting to post up a proper warning... -.-' Oh and this story really has **nothing **to do with the original _Kingdom Hearts_ plot and the character relations are different too so please be aware. Many characters are **OOC** (_Out of Character_) as well. Thanks.

_Note:_

"" Talking

'' _Italics _Thoughts

"**Calefacient Fever"**

(A _SoraxRiku_ & _LeonxCloud _One-Shot)

By **One Winged Tenshi**

"Oh wow! This is the first time I've seen such a _huge_ hot spring!" Beamed Sora as he walked into the large pool of boiling water with his towel around his waist. "Hey Riku, you're coming in too right?"

"Yeah yeah… Just give me a second…" Riku quickly followed his brunette friend into the onsen, looking around momentarily to make sure that nobody else was around.

'_Good, this place is completely empty... **Finally**, we can have some private time to ourselves, **without** being disturbed...' _Riku thought _evilly _inside his mind, as he walks over to Sora.

"Wahhh! This is _really_ nice, but its _sooo_ hot…" Sora gasped as he managed to wipe a few more beats of sweat from his forehead. Little did he know, his face was growing redder by the second.

"Hey Sora, do you want me to wash your back for you?"

Riku's voice had interrupted his current state of surrealist, and he turns around to face him. Riku was _slowly_ making his way over to him, carrying a small wooden bowl with bath essentials in it… Strawberry-scented soap, a cloth, a back-scrubber, etc…

"U…umm... Yeah sure, thanks…" Sora replied mindlessly, his focus changing from Riku's face, to his _sexy_ well-muscled body. His beautifully layered silver hair was slightly damped from the humidity in the air, his bangs hanging onto his forehead desperately. His skin was barely effected by the hotness of the onsen, staying in its usual creamy pale whiteness that reflected the ray of moonlight shining above them. His chest was covered in many small beads of sweat and his…

'_Wahh! Sora, stop being a **hentai**!' _He thought, almost mentally hitting himself. _'But I have to admit, Riku does look **really** good like this… Half-naked.'_ He sniggered slightly. _'I have to admit, sometimes I really do have the **urge** to do certain 'things' to him...'_

Running the small cloth against Sora's smooth back, Riku traced the rough material down his spine, gaining a small whimper from the brunette's lips. Next, he attempts to slide the towel to his front, running it _ever-so-teasingly_ over his hardened nipples.

'_Oh god… This is really happening…'_ Sora thought as he let another moan slip from his mouth. He tried his best to ignore the heat of the onsen, which was continuing to rush to his head.

"So... You like _this_, Sora…?" Riku whispered _huskily_ against him, as he manages to take a small nip on the shell of Sora's ear. Watching him nod only caused Riku to feel more amused and _excited_. "You know, I've always told you that I'm going to make your **first** a very _special_ one…" He continued, as he yanked Sora's hips back against his, causing him to release another small purr.

'_Oh god… I want this **soooo** much Riku… But I don't know how much **longe**r I can stand **this** heat…' _His eyesight was getting dizzy and distorted, his thoughts were hazy and almost unconscious. He felt like he was _hallucinating_ this whole situation, and perhaps that this is only a _fragment_ of his fantasy that he had created in his mind.

"Well, since we're alone here, I guess we can just stay in here and…" Riku slide his hand down to Sora's thigh and griped in teasingly. "…Have some fun…"

Suddenly, without warning, Sora collapsed back into Riku's arms. It wasn't until then that Riku had realised that Sora had been _badly_ effected by the hot spring the moment he stepped into it, and as every minute passes, it only caused him to get worse and worse. And now, he had fainted, being completely naked in his arm and not to mention, the _very_ noticeable _throbbing_ arousal growing underneath his own towel that was wrapped around his waist.

Riku groaned a bit and sighed. "Well this is turning out to be a _lovely _situation." He thought cynically as he carried the unconscious brunette back into the resort.

---

After bringing the unconscious boy back to the resort, Cloud and Leon dressed him in a clean black yukata, that hugged nice and snugly onto the curves of Sora's body. As Riku tried to forget the _little_ incident from before, Cloud entered the cramped bedroom with a small bowl of water and a wet towel.

"Don't worry Riku, Sora's going to be just fine… He just shouldn't have stayed in the hot spring for _too long_ when he knew he was _this_ sensitive to the heat." Cloud comforted, as he placed the cold towel on top of Sora's forehead, hoping it would help him cool down.

"That _idiot_…" Riku's sighed slightly. "He should've known better to get out of the hot spring when he was beginning to feel nauseated and overheated."

Leon attempted to hide his smirk behind the cup of cappuccino he was drinking.

"Or perhaps, something **else** was stopping him from leaving." He hinted, and burst into a small chuckle as he sees Riku's face _faulting_.

"_Shut up_ Leon… This situation is not even supposed to be _funny_…" Riku's _annoyed_ expression was soon replaced by a sad and worried one instead. He leaned forward to stroke the messy damped hair of his brunette koibito.

"Mmm…" Sora mumbled slightly, his dark ocean blue eyes slowly began to flicker open as if from sleep. Slowly, his vision makes out the face of the silver-haired boy sitting next to him, whose hair is tied back into a neat ponytail, most probably because of the heat. "Oh god… Where am I…?" He questioned, as he sits up and takes a quick look around. "Cloud, Leon and Riku…? W…What happened to me…? The last thing I can remember was being in the hot spring with Riku and he was washing my back, and then I just…"

"Washing your back, ay?" Leon teased, a small and amused look painted his face again.

Giving Leon a reply in the form of a _very_ deadly glare, he quickly turned back to Sora and helped him back down on to the bed.

"You just _completely_ blacked-out after that." He recalled. "But are you feeling alright now? Would you like some water or something…?"

"Argh… I think I'll be fine…" Sora tried his best to give Riku his usual happy grin. "Owww… My head is still _hammering_ down on me like _hell_…"

"I'll go get you some aspirins from the storage room upstai—"

"No _no_, you stay here with Sora, just in case something happens." Cloud interrupted as he stands up and straightened his yukata. "Me and Leon will go upstairs and find the headache tablets, ok?" He gives Leon a quick nudge and helped him up. "Come on, let's go."

Riku nodded as he watched the two older boys exit the small room.

"I'm sorry Sora... If it wasn't for me, maybe this wouldn't have happened..." He quickly leans forward and gives him a quick peck on the lips. "But don't worry, Cloud said you'll be fine about you take some aspirins and have a good night's rest."

"Mmm…" Sora nodded slightly. "Thanks for caring so much about me, Riku."

The two boys looked into each other's eyes, a small sign of crimson appearing on their cheeks.

---

Walking into the dark storage room, Cloud managed to _blindly_ find the light switch on the wall. He slowly made his way over to the shelves and looked at the medicine that was available.

"Poor Riku… He must be really _frustrated_ because his relationship with Sora isn't really getting anywhere…" Leon said out of the blue, to kill the silence between Cloud and him at that moment in time.

"Uh-huh…" Cloud replied mindlessly as he continued to pick up certain bottles of pills. "I think that one's it." He tiptoed and tried to grab the small white bottle on the very top shelf, but was unsuccessful. "Shit, I'm not _tall_ enough…"

The brunette looked around the small room and shrugged. "Well _I _can't reach it either… And there just happens to be no chair or anything around here." He walked over to the medicine shelf and took a good long look. His eyes come across _something_ far more _interesting_, and he leaned forward to pick it up. "Hey Cloud, I _think_ I have a idea to help—"

Cloud sighed and attempted to grab the small bottle away from his hand. "This _isn't_ the time, Leon." He glared in the direction of the tall shaggy hair brunette. His words were said gruffly in an annoyed and stern tone. "Sora _needs_ to take that aspirin before he feels even worse tomorrow…"

"Oh, but I have _something_ in my hand that would _guarantee_ to make him feel _better_…"

"Leon, quit _messing_ aroun—"

Cloud's sentence was _unwillingly_ cut short as Leon pinned him **harshly **against the wall in one swift movement. The room fell silent, the stuffy atmosphere between the tall brunette and blonde becoming more tense by the second.

"One more word from you and I'll have to be _merciless_ tonight, Cloud." He threatened him with his _usual_ husky tone. "And you wouldn't _want_ that, would you…?" Leon continued, as he nipped the bottom lip of Cloud, before giving him a full-on _passionate_ kiss.

"Mmm…" Cloud mumbled against their _heated_ embrace. "G…God, y..you can never s…stop using _that_ against me, c…can you…?" His voice was breathless, coming out in between small pants.

"Then we go with _this_, ok?" He chuckled, shaking the small white bottle in his hand.

Cloud gave up easily. He knew Leon was quite _serious_ when he threatened to do _that _to him... He remembered the time when they had a short argument, and because he refused to give in, Leon tortured him helplessly for the following weeks. He had left him begging and pleading for more then one occasion, as he would stop mid-act during their nightly romps, leaving Cloud completely unsatisfied.

He didn't want to take any chances again... And now that Leon knew his weakness, he just couldn't help himself by using it against him all the time...

"F…Fine _whatever_… Just make sure they don't find out, ok?" He sighed before looking away. "S...sometimes I hate the fact that you're controlling me by just saying that simple sentence..."

A triumphant yet devious smirk curved on Leon's face as he began to walk outside of the small storage room. "Well at least it works, doesn't it?" He sniggered stiffly. "And don't worry, I know a **simple** way to _disguise_ this as aspirin tablets…"

---

"Hey, what took you guys _so_ long? Sora said that his headache was getting worse by the minute..." Riku complained as he watched the tall brunette walk into bedroom with a glass of ice water and a petite medicine bottle labelled "Aspirins".

"Sorry, but it took us a while to find the _damn_ thing because the storage room was small and _really_ dark." He looked over to his blonde-haired partner and smirked. "Isn't that _righ_t, Cloud?"

"Yeah…" He replied unwillingly, as he quickly looked away seeing the _evil_ smirk now present on Leon's face _yet_ again.

"Thanks for finding it, guys…" Sora whispered as he sat up, took the pills before drinking down the entire glass of water. He quickly falls back down onto his pillow and sighed.

"Ok, I guess we better be heading off since its getting _pretty_ late." Leon walked over to Cloud and encircled his arm around his. "And Sora would be needing _a lot_ of rest to recover..."

"I'll stay here with him tonight, just in case something goes wrong, okay?" Riku replied as he watched his friends leave the room. "Good night."

"Yeah, try to get some sleep ok?" Leon smirked slightly and added quickly, "If you can…"

"Huh?" Riku turned around as he heard the last part of Leon's sentence.

'_God, what the **fuck** is wrong with Leon lately? He's been **smirking **and **hinting **stuff a awful **lot** lately.'_ He thought, but was disturbed when he heard Sora groaned in pain again.

"Hey are you feeling a bit better now?" Riku asked slightly concerned, his tone showed that he was still worried about the well being of the brunette.

"Mmm…I…I don't feel much different but…" Sora suddenly stops in the middle of his sentence and stared deeply into Riku's light aqua eyes. So many different _raging_ emotions were inside him at the moment, and he didn't know how to react to them. And so, with one swift movement, he managed to pull the older boy over on top of him, before engaging in an _extremely_ heated and passionate kiss with him.

---

Leon looked over at his alarm clock above his bedside table and stifled a small _amused_ chuckled. It had been _approximately _30 minutes since Cloud and him had left Sora's room.

"The medicine should be working just about _now_." He said, as he pulled Cloud's body closer against him.

"Hmmm…You're so _evil_, changing Sora's aspirins with **aphrodisiacs**." He pouted slightly and nuzzled Leon's neck. "And let's not mention the fact that you're _always_ using **sex**against me as if its some kind of _weakness_…." Cloud sighed and wiggled closer against the brunette, trying to get into a more favourable position. "I hope everything will turn out ok for them too…"

"I'm _sure_ it will..." Leon smirked. "Since he took way more then the _recommended_ dose." He slides a single finger down the front of Cloud's body and chuckled as he watched the blonde shiver pleasantly from the simple act. "I hope it'll help Riku relieve some of that _sexual tension_ he's been bottling up lately."

"Mmm..." Slipped from Cloud's lips as Leon proceeded to tease the front of his shorts, a finger lingering against his groin. "But you're not a lot _better _yourself, always wanting and waking me up in the middle of the night for more..." He mumbled, a small blush appearing on his face. "And people wonder why I don't exactly walk properly on most mornings..."

"Well I never recall you _complaining _about it..." He cupped the semi-aroused flesh currently under the mercy of his fingers. "And if I remember correctly, _you_'re **always** the one to _beg_ for more at the end... That's how _greedy_ you are, Cloud..."

"N...Nrgh... _L...Leon_!" Cloud hissed desperately between his tightly clenched teeth. His lips grew dry, his throat was firmly closed. Opening his mouth slightly, he digged his teeth harshly into his swollen lip, almost drawing blood, in the hopes of trying to regain some control of the situation, but in his mind...

_Defeat..._

_Just admit it,Cloud_

_**Just admit to your defeat...**_

"Just say it and you'll feel a lot better, Cloud..." Leon pressed against him. "I guarantee it..."

_**Damnit! **_

**_JUST DO IT..._**

_You **know** you want this anyways..._

"_F...Fuck_...L...Leon! I...I want you to _t...toy_ with me like you usually do... T...then I...I want you to _fuck_ me as _roughly _and _relentlessly_ as you can..." He gasped as the grip around him tightened more. His voice was growing desperate, mixed with a slight tone of anger. His light sapphire orbs were filled with burning desires. "_Please_ I need it **now**!" Leon's smirk continued to grow wider. "_Stop teasing me you bastard_!"

Only sniggering in response, Leon could only.. _respond_ to Cloud's needs.

"You don't have to be so _huffy_..." He whispered softly against the blonde's ear, harsh lips' immediately hammering on top of Cloud's dried swollen one. "You know I'll **never **deprive you of your needs, Cloud."

Freeing his grip from around his warmth, Leon pulled back, hands running down the front of Cloud's chest, making his skin tingle from the sensitively of his touches.

"_Mmmm_...!"

A thumb and a finger close around the hard pink nipple, pinching at it lightly with short blunt nails.

"**_L...Leon_**...!"

A slightly amused expression painted the brunette's face, his eyes were dark, making it completely oblivious to see what he was planning to do.

He slides his hand down to fiddle with the two belts that crisscrossed in front of the blonde's pelvis, denying him any access to his washed-out jeans. Literally _ripping _them out of his way, Leon threw the belts aside and begun to work on unbuckling the jeans, sliding the metal buttons out of their holes one by one.

"God, I don't know how the _hell _you can wear this." He said in a hoarse tone as he tugged the jeans down the blonde's legs roughly due to their tightness. "They are so _fucking_ tight."

"I only wear them because I thought you'll like seeing me in them..." Cloud replied with a small chuckle. "And don't act like you don't stare at me in public, Leon; it's not like you mind _expressing _your love so openly anyways."

"I **do** like them... I like anything that hugs your body tightly because it gives me more to look at." The brunette murmured. "But I rather you're not wearing anything at all." His brow narrowed, seeing Cloud's obvious arousal confirmed inside the thin material of his satin boxer shorts. "Are you going to tell me what you want, or do I have to make you beg and tease you for longer...?"

"Mmmm... No, don't make me say it..." Cloud squeezed his eyes closed painfully. "I...I want you to..."

"Yes...?"

Firm hands curl around his member again, making the blonde release a throaty groan from the back of his throat.

"_Fuck_ you Leon! You know what I want!" He hissed desperately between clenched teeth.

A small sadistic smile appeared on Leon's face. His hand slides up the length of Cloud's member, making no attempt to be merciful.

"You're so _adorable_ when you're begging for sex."

Cloud moaned again, his throat slowly closing up, his body growing tense and painfully aroused. He needed it now.

He needed Leon to relief his arousal. He needed to feel his mouth down there, sucking him skilfully until he through him off the edge.

'Mou, Genkai!' 

"Just fucking _suck_ me, Leon!" He gritted out in a moment of sheer desperation. "You **knew** that was what I wanted anyways, so just _fucking_ get on with it!"

Impressed, the brunette leaned forward to and pressed the tip of his tongue against the front of Cloud's shorts.

"That's what I thought so too, Cloud." He breathed, a small victorious look appeared on his face as his tugged down the blonde's last piece of clothing...

---

Riku was shocked at Sora's sudden seductiveness but he returned the hot heated kiss with no questions. That was until Sora begun to slide his hand down to the back of Riku's body, small hands _groped_ his ass tightly. He watched as Sora reached back behind his back, trying to tug off his own satin obi belt in order to free himself from the yukata...

"Wait wait…" Riku tried his hardest to resist his koibito, holding him back for a moment. "Sora, you're still weak from what happened before… W…We _really _shouldn't be doing this now, you _really_ need to rest."

"G…gomen, Riku… I…I don't know _what_ came over me…" Sora whimpered slightly. "I…I just felt so _needy_ and I…"

Riku glanced suspiciously at the small bottle of medicine, and quickly grabbed it off the chair. The label had been _tampered_ with, and something has been stuck over it.

"Shit…I bet you this was _Leon's_ doing." He mumbled as he scrapped off the label on top with his fingernails to reveal something far more, **interesting**.

"_FAST-WORKING_ **_APHRODISIAC_**?" He growled and continued reading the back of the label. "Take **one tablet at a time** for a '_fast and effective_' relief…!"

"O…Oh god…" Sora covered his mouth. "I…I took _4_…"

A small patch of crimson was beginning to develop on Riku's face as he quickly threw the bottle of '**love-drug**' onto the ground.

"Ah **Fuck**! I _knew_ we shouldn't have trusted _Leon_ to go get the medicine!" Calming down a tiny bit, he looked at Sora's _seductive_ expression and tried to hold back his own _needs_.

"Well that certainly explains why you're _so needy_." Riku sighed and sat back down on the Tamami next to the brunette. "S…since there's no cure for this, I guess the only thing you can do at the moment is try to…umm..._resist your temptations_…"

"Aww… But Riku-sama… I…its _soo_ powerful…" He gets up slightly and leaned closer against the silver-haired boy. "O…onegai… I...I _really _need this now…"

"B…But it isn't _right_ because you are under the _influence_ of that **stupid** drug." He leaned forward to kiss the top of his chestnut coloured hair, the fresh scent of cinnamon filled his nostrils pleasantly. "I wanted this to be special and I wanted you to tell me that you're willing to do this." He lifted up Sora's chin so they would stare directly into each other's eyes. "I don't want you to _beg_ for **this** because you took 4 times the _recommended _dose of **aphrodisiac**, _thanks_ to a little _somebody_."

"D…Demo Riku… W…When we were in the hot spring together, I…I wasn't under the influence of _any_ drugs or anything." Sora had reminded him as he continued to nip and lick Riku's neck, causing him to groan slightly. "I…if I didn't actually _faint_, I…I was _really_ going to let you go _all _the way with me…" He blushed even more and hid his face against Riku's chest. "S…so it makes no difference now."

"D…demo…" Riku protested. He heard the gentle sniffling sound of the amber-haired boy and sighed. Reaching down to life his face up, he ran his tongue against Sora's eyelashes, where the small crystal tears had began to form. "Sora…"

"O…_onega_i Riku-sama… Don't _desert_ me when I need you the _most_."

Riku was _defeated_ and he knew he was all along. The whole time he was saying that 'It wasn't right', he knew he was just _trying_ to drag the time before he would _tackle_ his koibito onto the futon and _take_ him for the _entire_ length of the night.

"Sora…" He whispered huskily beside his ear. "Who said I was going to _desert_ you and leave you _needy_…?"

Sora mewled a little as Riku pushed him roughly back onto the futon, before advancing over on top of him. He _cruelly_ crushed his lips against Sora's, flicking his tongue against him, begging for entrance. Their breath was slightly rigid, and quickening by the second as their tongues flicked and danced around each other.

"Mmm…_Riku_…" Sora mewled softly as they separated from their embrace for just a mere second. The _lingering_ sweet taste of Riku was still present inside his mouth, making him lick his lips slightly. "M…more…"

Their mouth descended onto each other's again, and Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck in the attempt to _deepen_ their kiss even more. His eyelashes fluttered close and he whimpered briefly as Riku pulled back yet again. Their breaths synchronise into one steady rhythm.

"I love you Sora." He whispered _breathlessly_, with a small sincere smile curving on his lips. He leaned forward to brush his swollen lips against his koibito again.

"Yes I already know _that_, Riku… And I love you too…"

"Sora…"

Riku's hands began to wonder, his finger gently tickling down the front of Sora's chest. Sora gasped slightly as he felt Riku's hands reaching back and untying the small knot currently entangled in his obi belt. With one skilful movement, he tugged it free, letting the small yukata _drape_ and _hung_ onto Sora's _slender_ shoulders.

Leaning forward, Riku began to work on his neck, letting his teeth _rack _and _bruise_ the soft tender flesh. Earning several _desperate_ moans from Sora, Riku hissed lightly as he felt cold hands _slipping_ into the small opening of his yukata. It teased and ran over his well-built chest, tracing small circles with the tips of his fingers before heading over to _pinch_ his _painfully_ tightened nipple.

"S…Sora…" He half **growled** as he bit harder into Sora's flesh, leaving _several_ dark marks on his neck and collarbone area.

Yanking his yukata off slightly but not completely, Riku pulled back and managed to rip off his obi belt too, before letting his yukata slide to the ground. He reached his hand back to pull out his ponytail, letting his soft silver hair hang onto the side of his face and drape on his shoulders.

Hearing Sora's whimpers of _unwillingness_ due to their current separation, he pressed back down against the brunette, _grinding_ his hips against his in the most _taunting_ manner. The simple yet seductive action caused Sora to elicit a few soft moans.

"Mnn… Riku-sama…" Sora purred, his eyes sleep clenched closed. "I…I thought I was _suppose_ to be the needy one here."

"Oh, you _are_ Sora…" Riku said softly. "But when it comes to _you_, I'm about _10 times_ as _needy_ then any **aphrodisiacs** can offer."

Sora felt the heat raising to his cheeks again as Riku's hands lingered against his soft flat navel. He could feel his heart pounding and thundering _wildly _against his ribcage as he watched his silver-haired koibito slide down slightly and tug his nipple _painfully_. His tongue racked across the aroused flesh, as his tongue continued to flicker and lap against it.

"Mmm… _Riku!_ O…_onegai_…!" He pleaded once again, urging him to go further.

"Sshhh… Be patient… You'll _enjoy_ this I promise…" Riku chuckled as he lets his hand slide further down to grope him over his black boxer shorts.

Sora thrust up momentarily at the roughness Riku's touch and threw his head back in a _small_ cry. He was _melting_ into his soft touches, his large hands _stroking_ and _teasing_ the tip of his arousal over the thin layer of satin.

"Y…you're not making this very _easy_ for me..." Sora pouted before he mewled again. "I… I don't know how I'm _suppose_ to control myself when you are doing _this_!"

Ignoring his pleads and complains, Riku slides his hand back up and traces his fingers along the waistband of Sora's _last_ piece of clothing. Giving him one last smirk to show Sora that he was going to be _merciless_, he tugged the black shorts down and began to slide down slowly.

"R…Riku… Yo…you're not _really _going too…?"

Bushing his teeth and tongue _roughly_ against his flat navel, he lets his hand hold down Sora's hips on either side to stop him from squirming or thrusting up.

"Why not…? I know you'll enjoy it once I start…" Riku joked before sliding down even lower, to press _light heated kisses_ up his inner thigh.

"_Y_…_Yamete_!"

Riku smirked seeing his reaction and pressed one last kiss on his thigh before covering his mouth over his arousal. He held Sora's hips down harder as he began to wiggle _frantically_ underneath him. Riku slide his tongue against the length of him before teasingly _nipping_ the tip.

Sora shuddered and mewled _endlessly_, as he used his hand to press Riku's head forward a little bit more. "_M…more_…" He begged helplessly, before crying out loud again.

Riku could feel his groin tightening _painfully_ as he continued to watch Sora reacting to his ministrations. The way he was _writhing _and crying for him, the way his body was _glistening_ with a thin layer of sweat. He looked so _beautiful_.

Nevertheless, Riku continued to suck and lick him, driving the brunette into a frenzy. He wasn't going to tease him any longer, he just wanted to watch Sora enjoy himself.

"_R…Riku-sama! O…Onegai_! I…I need **_more_**...!" He shuddered as he clenched his eyes closed again, letting a small tear slip out from his thick eyelashes. "I...I'm _so_ close..."

Giving him one last jerk, he felt Sora's essences enter his mouth. Just to make sure that Sora was _completely_ satisfied, he collected the last few beads of his seed with his tongue before moving back up.

Sora collapsed back onto the futon, his pulse still _pounding_ in against his skin, his breath coming out in an irregular quickened pace. He watched the silver-haired boy as he crawled back up to press a full _wet _kiss onto his drier lips.

"R…Riku…" He whispered breathlessly, crimson red blush painting his slightly pale skin. He watched as Riku ran his long pink tongue across his lips, while giving Sora a devilishly evil smirk.

"You taste really good you know…" He whispered so huskily that it made Sora shiver for a second. "Better then any dessert I've ever tasted in my whole life…"

Tearing his weary eyes away from Riku's smirk, Sora sighed and hid in the crook of his neck again. He felt his legs being pulled onto an angle, as Riku tries to position himself on top of him.

"Sora… I'm sorry if I hurt you but I _promise_ it'll get better." Riku whispered softly.

Nodding slightly, Sora looked into his koibito's eyes. "Mmm… I…I trust you…" He replied before wrapping his arms around Riku's neck again. "O…_Onegai_…"

Riku chuckled at how desperately cute Sora had looked when he was begging. But despite that, he carefully pushed himself in slowly, and he would momentarily pause every time Sora made a whimper of pain. He felt bad for hurting him but there wasn't a lot he could do about it.

"Shhh… I promise it'll be ok in a while, Sora." He whispered comfortingly as he pressed into him a little deeper. He watched Sora clenched his eyes shut from the pain as he did his best not to show any emotions that would make Riku worried about him.

"I…I'm ok… I…its not _that_ bad any more…"

Although that encouraged Riku in a way, he wasn't going to _rush_ the process because he'll just end up hurting him again.

'_He's so delicate, so frail… It's almost a sin for me to corrupt his body with a pain such as this.'_ He thought worriedly inside his mind.

He had learnt to control himself in order to make Sora get use to him, instead of hurting him and making him whimper in pain through the whole thing. After a little while, he watched Sora's expression lighten up slightly as if it was a sign for him to continue. Riku carefully pulled himself out and slide his hands around Sora's warmth lovingly. He mewled in response and gave a small look to urge Riku to continue.

Carefully, Riku slide back into him just as slowly and gentle as before, making sure he wasn't causing Sora any unwanted pain. He lets a small groan slip from his clenched teeth as he felt Sora tightening around his arousal slightly.

"_R…Riku_!" Sora whimpered in sheer desperation as he continued to feel Riku's hand around him, every stroke causing him to move one step closer to his second release for the night. He attempted to pull him closer, digging his blunt nails into Riku's the flesh of Riku's back, making the silver-haired boy groan in pain.

It wasn't exactly pain, to say, as it brought along a profound sense of...

"_**Pleasure"? **_

'_Oh god... Is this suppose to feel so good when it's hurting like **this**...?'_ Riku paused for a second and gasped again as Sora continued his act of pure malice, sinking his nails deeper and harder into his arching flesh. He could feel it ripping into his back, almost breaking his skin.

And Riku had thought that he would never be one to _enjoy_ any act of masochism...

He had never _once _considered himself of being a _sadistic _person, one who craved for pain in order to have pleasure, but somehow, this _pain_ just felt so... right.

It felt so **_fucking_** good.

"_Sora_…" Riku had hissed again as he thrust a little harder back into the brunette, encouraging him to continue his pleasurable yet _cruel _act. He shuddered for a second as Sora began to close snugly around him again.

'_G…god he's **so **sinfully **tight**…'_ He thought as he tried to pull himself out a little.

"S…Sora... Try to relax…" Riku practically panted between a few moans, as he leaned forward to brush his lips against Sora's for a second.

"_R…Riku_… N…No _more_…I…I _can't_ take _this_ for much longer…" He purred loudly as Riku's hand closed around his warmth again.

Thrusting one last time into Sora, Riku groaned and released himself inside of him. Sora gave into his hand soon after and released himself inside the palm of Riku's hand. Collapsing on top of his koibito, Riku waited for his breath to normalise once again, his hair and body matted with a _thin_ layer of sweat.

Rolling over slightly so he wouldn't squash Sora, he brought his hand to his mouth and carefully licked the remainder of Sora's essences. He couldn't help but chuckle as a small blush began to appear on the brunette's face once again, although what he's doing at the moment, has been done before earlier in the night.

"You're _so_ innocent, Sora…" Riku chuckled as he pulled Sora's body closer against his. He could still feel the small _shiver_ throughout his koibito's body as their heated bodies _brushed_ together momentarily. "And that's why I can't _help_ being so needy around you sometimes."

"R…Riku…" Sora whispered before his eyes closed slightly. "I…I'm _so_ tired…"

"Mmm…Gomen for wearing you out." The silver-haired boy whispered as he pulled the large blanket over their bodies.

"B…but surprisingly, my headache manage to disappear somewhere in the middle of our little session." Sora replied, with a lop-sided grin. He looked _extremely_ weary and seemed to be only half-awake.

"God, then I don't know whether to kill or thank Leon tomorrow." Riku chuckled as he pressed a small lovingly kiss onto Sora's forehead.

Sora giggled innocently and moved closer against Riku, entangling his legs around him.

"Let's just pretend we didn't know about it." He simply replied with a small wink on the side.

_-- Owari --_

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoyed that, and I'm trying my best to improve on my yaoi fics:sweatdrops: Haha and its funny how I made Riku seem more horny then Sora at the end:scratches head: And yes Riku likes pain and I have kind of proven it:D Haha stupid seductive sadistic bastard! Hehe and major OOC for evil Leon! XD And let's not forget the little bit of 'verbal abuse' going on between CxL:D Haha basically that kind of shit turns me on! D Is suppose to be kind of sexy I suppose... Nothing like a bit of abusing for pleasure, ne? ;D Haha I swear I'm turning into such a bloody masochist nowadays... (Stupid fanfics are REALLY getting to me and effecting me too much! o.O) Hehe!

Anyways, **Please remember to leave a review** because I love hearing about what you think of my fics:nods:gives everybody a Sora and Riku plushie: Thanx for reading and I'll update **The Vampire Game** soon, I swear! T.T

**Word count: **_5626 words_ (not including Author's Notes and such), _17 pages _written in Microsoft Word.

**Japanese Terms and Words:**

This is a quick section to translate some of the Japanese words I've put into my fic:D

_Koibito_ – lover

_Onegai _– Please (in a begging sort of way)

_Tamami_ – Those Japanese style floors (Straw mats or whatever)

_Futon_ – Japanese style beds that are like a mattress on the ground

_Yukata_ – A casual kimono, can be worn by males or females.

_Obi Belt_ – The belt that ties the yukata together

_Yamete_ – Please stop

_Demo_ – But

_-Sama_ – A term you put after somebody's name, usually a person who you respect or is in a higher position then you. (aka Riku-sama lol)

_Owari_ – Ending, Finish, etc

_Onsen_ – Japanese style Hot Springs

_Hentai_ – Pervert

_Mou Genkai_ – That's enough (Literally means 'That's the Limit" but you know what I mean! -.-;)

_Gomen _– Sorry

Hope that's all…I know most of these words are very simple but reviewers keep complaining about how they don't understand some of the words! So yeah, I hope that really helped:waves:D

_**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYBODY! **_


End file.
